


Consequences of the heart

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [2]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Doreen discovers Franky and Erica’s affair...
Relationships: Franky Doyle / Doreen Anderson, Franky Doyle/ Erica Davidson
Series: Wentworth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 6





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Franky Doyle, Doreen Anderson, Liz Birdsworth or Sue ‘Boomer’ Jenkins. The show and it’s characters belong to Fremantle Australia. No copyright infringement intended.

Franky pinned Doreen against the wall of her cell and hissed into her ear: “you tell anyone about that note and you’re dead,” she threatened her. Doreen struggles as she gulped for air. “What are you gonna do to me?” Doreen asked with a sarcastic laugh that Franky cut off by pinning her throat with her arm harder.   
“Oh, I’ll think of something, don’t you worry,” she said, her eyes blazing with fury, anger and betrayal. “If I survive people will know,” Doreen shot back. “I think you should be careful who you threaten Franky, you’re not the innocent inmate of H block you know,” she countered as she continued to struggle for air.   
Franky had to admit, she wasn’t a saint. Doreen was right. If she hurt Doreen than she would be a two faced person, and she hated people who were two faced.   
Reluctantly she let Doreen go and Doreen fell to the floor. “Ow,” she moaned before getting up to face Franky. “I mean it, Dor. Don’t tell anyone about that note or it’ll be the last thing you do,” she warned her.   
Doreen held her hands up in mock surrender. “I won’t tell,” she said. Then she grinned. “But only if you do something for me,” she said. Franky folded her arms across her chest, looking stern. “What do you want?” she snapped.   
Doreen grinned. “Get my sister to come and visit me,” she said, before handing Franky a strip of paper.   
Franky raised an eyebrow as she read the note. There was a phone number. “Why don’t you do it yourself?” she demanded. “Cause she’s not talking to me at the moment. I need you to tell her how you all look up to me and how good an inmate I am so she’ll stop by. She’s a bit disappointed in me at the moment for being here. She hasn’t said anything to me but I can tell,” Doreen explained.   
Franky scoffed. “You want me to What, tell her you’re top dog? I’m top dog, remember that. No offence Dor but you’re hardly the type to take charge,” she said. “Just do it,” Doreen told her. “Unless you want your torrid little affair to become public knowledge,” she said, waving Franky’s note to Erica in front of her before she left Franky’s cell with a grin on her face.   
Franky gulped in disbelief. Was Doreen for real? With a sigh she made her way to the telephone queue. Let’s get this over with, she thought.


	2. Love and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky unwillingly leaves a message

Franky pressed in the number for Doreen’s sister and waited by the phone as it rang and rang. Eventually the operator asked her to leave a message. After hesitating, Franky started to talk. “Hey, I’m Franky Doyle, inmate at Wentworth with Doreen. She asked me to ring you and tell you that she’s doing well. She’s uh, pretty popular with all the inmates here,” Franky began, choosing her words carefully. Though the words she was saying about making Doreen a top dog made her want to throw up.   
But she had to do it or the whole prison would know about her affair with Erica, or lack there of. Sighing, Franky closed her eyes as she leant against the wall.   
“So basically I just want you to know she’s uh, doing great and we all look up to her. She’s a model prisoner,” Franky concluded and stood up straighter when Doreen came and walked along the line, making sure that Franky was making the call. “Call her as soon as you can. Bye,” Franky said before hanging up.   
She then turned to Doreen who gave her a satisfied nod and left the queue. Franky took a deep breath. Thank God that’s over, she thought, cringing at the thought of making another person sound more powerful than she was. 

“What the hell was that about?” A girl from C Block asked her fellow inmate as they queued up for the phone. She was two people behind Franky, and could hear every word she was saying. “I thought Franky was the leader of H block, not Doreen,” she said as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. “Who cares,” her cell mate scoffed. “But looks like we got a new leader of H block,” the second girl replied. “Hey Doreen. Congrats on being the new leader,” the first girl called to Doreen who was walking past them. She stopped and turned to face them with a frown. “What are you talking about?” she asked. The second girl shrugged. “Heard you were now top dog. Didn’t think you had it in you, but now here we are,” she said.   
“Wait, but I’m not-,” Doreen started to protest, but was cut off by the speaker phone. “Attention compound, attention compound. All units to report to the dining room for dinner. That’s all units to the dining room for dinner,” the announcer said. The two girls grinned at Doreen before rushing off with the other women in the direction of the canteen.


	3. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doreen annoys Franky...

“So you didn’t bother to correct them?” Liz asked Dor with a grin and laughed. The other women laughed too and Doreen had to shake her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Well ladies, I’m guess I’m you’re new leader,” she joked. Boomer grinned. “Franky must be livid,” she laughed. “How did you make her do it anyway?” Liz wanted to know. Doreen sat to attention as she locked eyes with Franky who was lining up in the dinner queue.   
“We got drunk and played truth or dare, didn’t we?” Doreen asked pointedly to Franky who sat down next to Liz with her dinner. “Yeah, we did last night, it was fun,” Franky added as she picked at her dinner. She stared daggers at Doreen which made Doreen uncomfortable as the women laughed about when the last time they played truth or dare.   
Doreen couldn’t finish her dinner and excused herself before leaving the canteen early and going back to her cell. Once there she lay on her bed and sighed. She hoped now that her sister would call again. They had parted on bad terms and Doreen was desperate to make it up to her.   
“I hope you’re happy, Dor,” a voice said from her cell door. Doreen looked up to see an annoyed Franky leaning against her door. “I am if you said what I told you to say,” Doreen said. “You know I did. Where’s the note?” Franky asked, clearly not in the mood to mess around. Doreen raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t hear the magic word,” she said. Franky tolled her eyes. “Please,” she said harshly. Doreen grinned before reaching into her bra and took the note out before giving it to Franky who snatched it away from her.   
“Next time clean up after yourself properly,” Doreen advised. “You know as well as I do the walls have ears,” she said.   
“And if you don’t want me to start hinting about your affair then I suggest you be nicer to me from now on,” Doreen said. Not knowing what else to say, Franky gave her a dirty look and left her cell without saying a word. Doreen grinned to herself. She couldn’t believe some people think she’s the top dog of H block. If Franky were to find out, I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it, Doreen decided. But for now, she’ll take it easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
